


The Misadventures of Crime Sorciere

by Bloodscore



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, boss jellal, crime sorciere antics, jellal senpai, jellal the blueberry, jellal the jelly, mama jellal, oneshots, team family crime sorciere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8393893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodscore/pseuds/Bloodscore
Summary: A series of oneshots focused around Crime Sorciere, sometimes featured in an AU, sometimes not. The summary? Jellal really needs to learn how to control his kids...





	1. We kinda missed you...sort of...

The airport was teeming with bustling people. Some pulling along suitcases, others waving their hands around, some leaning on the rails spiriting the arrivals from them and yelling at their loved ones. 

His heart started beating really fast as he walked out through the door into the arrivals. He couldn’t figure out why. He had been away before, for longer too. But as he walked it sped up more and more, got louder and louder until it was louder than the crowd around him. He couldn’t see beyond the sea of people, like a massive wall barring him from the exit. 

“Jellal!”

He turned his head. A smile broke out over his face —

and then a blur crashed into him, legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck and face buried in his neck. Jellal stumbled backwards, one arm automatically rising to hold the other up as his smile grew wider. He buried his face in the dark hair, his other hand leaving his suitcase to wrap around their waist. 

“Hey, I missed you too, Macbeth,” Jellal murmured. 

“Too long,” Macbeth muttered, burying his face further in Jellal’s neck. 

Jellal laughed. “Yeah, it was. Where are the others?”

“Dunno,” Macbeth mumbled, “I ran when I saw you.”

His smile grows wider. Macbeth always had been the one to form attachments the least, but he was the one who formed the most sincere and strong attachments. He always the one to miss whoever left the most. And, surprisingly, the most affectionate out of them all. 

“JELLAL!” 

“JELLY.” 

Jellal laughed as the rest of the group crashed into them, hands wrapping around him and people yelling and screaming in his ear. He just laughed, even though they were causing chaos and bringing so much attention to their little group. 

“We missed you,” Sorano cooed, pressing up against his side. 

“Don’t ever leave for that long again,” Meredy wailed, hugging him from behind, tucking her hands between him and Macbeth. 

“I missed you all too,” Jellal said, “but can we let go and go home?”

It took a few minutes, but eventually they all untangled themselves and let him go. Except Macbeth, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder. They all left the airport, everyone talking loudly about how much they had missed him, even though they didn’t love him, at all, no way. Jellal just smiled and laughed with them. They all crowded into Jellal’s seven seater, Erik in the drivers seat, and Jellal squished in the middle of the chaos. 

“So how was it?” Erik asked once everyone had calmed down somewhat.

“It was fine, but I would rather have not gone,” Jellal admitted, he smiled, “I missed everyone, a lot.”

Erik smirked at him in the mirror, “of course you did.”

Macbeth snorted from the passenger seat. “Who wouldn’t miss us?” He said softly. 

“Oh, your girlfriend will be coming over later tonight,” Sorano said with a giggle, leaning over the seat to smirk at him. 

Jellal flushed a bright tomato red. “She’s not my girlfriend!” He yelped, glaring at the white haired woman. 

Sorano shrugged and leaned back. “Sure fooled me.”

“They are boyfriend and girlfriend, they just don’t know it yet,” Meredy said with a snicker. 

“Guyyys,” Jellal whined. 

“I believe you and Erza are meant for each other, oh yeah!” Richard exclaimed. 

Jellal groaned and banged his head against the back of his seat. But as annoying as they all were, they were still his family. He loved them, even with their unending teasing, even with their slightly psychotic tendencies. 

“Let’s go home.”


	2. This is why we can't have sweets...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is why Meredy, Sorano and Macbeth shouldn't go on a sugar high together. By the time they calm down, they've already made their way to Fairy Tail... and they don't even know they've joined Crime Sorciere!
> 
> How are you gonna get out of this one, Jellal?

On the far side of Magnolia, three members of Crime Sorciere were running down the streets in the dark, giggling and laughing as they went. Sorano let out a shriek when Macbeth suddenly pushed her, sending her crashing into a pile of crates. Both Meredy and Macbeth burst into giggles, and Sorano started giggling to. She pulled herself up and the three continued running, or stumbling, with no clear direction in mind. They just let their feet guide them. 

On the other side of the town, the rest of Crime Sorciere were desperately searching for their missing comrades, before the hyped up members met something they couldn’t handle. Like multiple members of Fairy Tail.

“Why did you let them eat the damn sweets,” Erik grumbled as he stalked ahead of the group. 

“How was I supposed to know all three would get hyper?” Jellal muttered. “It’s not like Macbeth usually does something like this.”

Erik just grumbled incoherent words, still following the scent trail of their runaway members. 

“We should find them before they run into trouble,” Sawyer said, “but I don’t think that will happen.”

“Macbeth, Sorano and Meredy are a surprising yet deadly team, oh yeah!”

Suddenly, Erik started running, and the rest of the group ran after him. Jellal let his thoughts drift for a second, wondering if anyone in Fairy Tail was out wandering the streets at this time of night. He blanched at the thought. Sorano and Macbeth wouldn’t be welcomed by the guild members who knew them. If they came up against multiple members of the guild, especially the stronger ones, like Team Natsu, then he wasn't sure they could make it out without getting caught.

And then they came to a stop, right in front of Fairy Tail. 

“Shit,” Jellal cursed, clenching his hands into fists. 

Sawyer cringed. “This won’t go well.”

Jellal sighed and walked up to the door. There was loud music blaring through it. 

“Their having a party, I think,” he said, turning back to the others. “Maybe they haven’t been discovered yet?”

“Ahhhh!”

“What the hell is ANGEL doing here?!”

“Never mind.”

The four of them burst through the doors, Erik jumping right into the chaos surrounding their white haired guild mate. Erza, Gray and Natsu stood ready to fight, Natsu’s fists already on fire. Sorano stood in the middle of a circle, giggling. 

Erik stormed through the crowd and picked her up, ignoring her shrieking and threats as he slung her over his shoulder. 

“I’ve got one!” He yelled. 

“Jelly! Jelly!” Sorano whined, pointing at something. 

Erik turned around. “Why are you pointing at Titania?”

“Jelly's wife,” she cooed. 

Titania's face flushed as red as her hair. Erik would have laughed, had he not been struggling to keep Sorano from flailing right off his shoulder and onto the floor. Of course, she wasn't helping. Just kept screeching about Erza being Jellal's wife.

"Erza Fernandes!" Sorano yelled, giggling as she punded her fists on Erik's back. 

"Sora-bitch, stop!" He snapped.

Their conversation was interrupted as Natsu lit his entire arms on fire, stepping forward with furrowed brows and angry eyes.

“Cobra,” Natsu hissed. 

“Salamander. We’re not here to fight. She and two others are on a —“

A shriek interrupted him, and in a flash he had dropped Sorano and ran towards it. 

“Macbeth!” He yelled. People parted for him, creating a path between him and his mate. Jellal got there first, standing with wide eyes as Laxus picked up a hissing Macbeth with one hand and plonked him in front of Jellal. 

“Am I right in assuming he’s one of yours?” the lightning dragonslayer asked. 

Jellal just sighed and nodded. His arms wrapped around Macbeth and pulled him up, settling him against his stomach. The other mage wrapped his legs around Jellal’s waist, arms tightly caging in Jellal’s head and teeth sinking into his neck. 

Jellal yelped. 

“Did he just bite you?” Gajeel asked. 

Jellal sighed again. “He’s becoming a dragonslayer, therefore biting everything.”

“Am not,” Macbeth mumbled into his skin. 

“You are to and don’t say otherwise,” Erik said, stepping up to them. 

“Here.” Jellal deposited the smaller mage into Erik’s arms. Macbeth settled against him with a soft sigh. Then proceeded to sink his newly sharpened teeth into Erik’s shoulder, who only grunted and shifted Macbeth a little, already used to the younger mans biting.

“He’s like a baby dragonslayer,” Gajeel said, watching Macbeth with wide eyes. 

“What the hell is going on here?!” A voice boomed. 

Jellal winced and turned around. “I’m very sorry, Master Makarov, these three ran away on a sugar high.”

Richard and Sawyer approached, each leading Meredy and Sorano along by their hands. Both girls looked a little sheepish. 

“Wait wait wait. Are they part of Crime Sorciere?” Gray asked, looking between Jellal and the former Oracion Seis.

Jellal nodded. “They are, I recruited them around the time you were fighting Tartaros. They were in the Tower of Heaven, too.”

Murmurs spread through the crowd, until Erza stepped forward. 

“I am willing to move forward, and to forge a new alliance with you all,” she said, smiling. “Anyone who is willing to move forward is welcome as an ally of Fairy Tail.”

“Boss, if your girlfriend can forgive people just like that, why can’t you do it too?”

“SHUT. UP.”

“Oooh the Jelly is angry,” Sorano cooed. 

“Children this is not the time—“

“Blueberry, just move forward already. Take a page out of Titania’s book,” Sawyer said.

“Yeah, c’mon, Boss,” Erik said, smirking at Jellal. 

Jellal felt his eye twitch. 

Macbeth looked up slightly from where his head was buried in his mates shoulder. His nose twitched. He could smell an unfamiliar dragonslayer, one he had never come across before. He looked around the crowd with his eyes, searching for that new dragonslayer. And his eyes rested on Gray. 

Immediately, he let his magic flow, his eyes changing from red to multicolour so quick no one noticed as he buried his face. The illusion settled in place, and he moved from Erik’s arms slowly, wandering over to the ice mage. He placed his hand on his arm on the taller mage, and the illusion fell away for him. 

“What the hell?!” Gray hissed, glaring at Macbeth. 

Macbeth just smiled. “They wouldn’t let us go near each other otherwise. Any other mates of dragonslayers?”

Gray looked at him with a frown. “Why would I tell you?”

“Dragonslayers are possessive and protective, any mate of a dragonslayer experiences this. I need someone to complain about Erik to who understands.”

So Gray brought him up to Levy and Freed, and he broke the illusion for them. The four then went over to a far corner, settling down in the chairs and sitting in silence until Macbeth finally broke it. 

“How long for you guys?” He asked. 

Levy squinted her eyes. “It started around when Gajeel first joined Fairy Tail, but it only really happened two months ago,” she admitted with a blush. 

They all looked to Freed. 

He crossed his arms. “After Tenrojima.”

Macbeth nodded. “Senpai told me about that. He was very worried for you all during that time.” He looked to Gray. 

“About four months, now,” Gray said, a blush rising on his cheeks. “What about you, Macbeth?”

“Erik and I have been together since Doranbolt let us out, and Erik killed Brain,” Macbeth said. “He didn’t really give me much choice in it. I was in love with him already, of course.”

Gray laughed. “Natsu did the same to me,” he said, “I was in love with him, for so long, so I was weary when he suddenly started spouting about mates. But he chased me around until I realised he was actually serious.”

Freed chuckled, and Levy joined in. “They’re all possessive assholes, aren’t they?” Levy asked. 

They all nodded, and burst out laughing. Laughing so hard until they were clutching their stomachs. Because their dragon was over protective and over possessive and so was everyone else’s dragon.

“They’re like real dragons,” Gray said, snorting. 

“Yeah,” Macbeth said, “but also like dogs. Enhanced smell, protective, possessive of their humans.”

Levy gasped. “Oh wow, I never thought of it that way.”

“But also like cats,” Freed pointed out, “they purr, they hiss, and they absolutely live for attention from their mate.”

“Oh god, if I go one day without paying much attention to Natsu, he starts acting all possessive and horny. Growling at everyone who touches me, grabbing me and pulling me to him, marking my neck. He’s ridiculous,” Gray said, throwing his hands in their air. 

Macbeth groaned. “Erik’s the same, except he has no issue throwing me around into walls and other surfaces. Even in front of the others,” he grumbled. Then he flushed bright red when he realised what he had just admitted.

The other three burst into laughter. And from their nods, Macbeth assumed they had experienced similar treatment from their dragonslayer. 

“Their amazing and loveab—“ Levy was interrupted by a loud growl. 

“MACBETH.”

Macbeth froze. His illusion had faded while he had been laughing. The other three looked back at him with wide eyes. And three more growls sounded through the room. The four of them gulped. Their dragonslayers were aware they were gone, and they were angry. 

The first one to reach them was Natsu, and when he did, he kind of froze before them with wide eyes. The other three dragons layers followed after him, and similarly froze. 

Jellal approached with a smile. “It looks like they’ve all become friends,” he said. “But Macbeth, don’t do that again.”

The dual haired mage nodded. Then he looked to Erik and pouted. The dragonslayer just growled and stalked over to him, grabbing the smaller man and slinging him over his shoulder roughly. 

“Erik! Hey!” Macbeth shouted, wriggling to try get down. 

“No. We’re going now, and we’re not gonna see anyone else for a while, so we’ll follow your trail later, Jellal,” Erik growled. 

Jellal just nodded and waved lightly. 

The other three converted dragonslayers snorted and giggled and waved as Erik stalked off with Macbeth. 

“We have to meet up sometime!” Gray yelled. 

“Just ask Kinana!” Macbeth yelled back, before he and Erik disappeared outside. 

Jellal turned back to Master Makarov. “I”m so sorry about all of this. I don’t know how you do it,” he said, bowing. 

“Ah, I know how it is to run a rambunctious guild. Especially with dragonslayers,” Makarov said. “You and your friends had better go before it’s to late though.”

Jellal nodded and rounded up all of the ex-criminals, and left through the door, tugging each and every one of his children behind him. 

Until Sorano pushed him and he landed face first in Erza’s unarmored boobs. Richard caught the out cold Jellal, and Crime Sorciere left with large grins on their faces. Leaving behind a very confused guild and a very red Erza. In the end, Jellal didn't really make it out of the situation so much as contribute to it. 

Oh well, he lived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't edited a whole lot but I'm content with it. These aren't supposed to be the best quality writing I ever write. 
> 
> Also, I really ship Erik and Macbeth. Like, a lot. Expect to see them a lot. And of course, the other dragonslayers and their mates will show up. I actually want to make some sort of Dragon Society. Where all dragonslayers get together and fight and the converted dragonslayers bitch about their mates and have the time of their lives gaining so much blackmail. And I will get around to explaining the dragonslayer mating in this universe, eventually. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	3. Illuminate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain dragonslayer has something special planned for his mate

When Sorano and Meredy came back with Richard carrying a large pile of boxes, Jellal immediately felt fear settle in his stomach. The three were grinning widely and giggling, completely ignoring him as they passed. Which was weird. Usually they stopped to tease him about Erza, or his need to repent for his sins. Or even just his hair. So he followed them inside, watching as the three lay down the boxes and started chattering loudly. 

“What are you three doing?” He finally asked, eyeing the boxes wearily. 

“They’re candles in ceramic flowers,” Meredy said, opening a box and pulling one out. “See? They’re for Macbeth and Erik, Erik asked us to help set up a romantic night for them.”

Jellal felt an eyebrow rise. “Erik asked?”

Sorano giggled. “Yeah, he has grown up, hasn’t he?”

“Erik took Macbeth out for the day, and wants to finish with a bang, oh yeah!” Richard said loudly. “He truly loves our little mage.”

Jellal smiled. “Yeah, he does.”

 

That night, when the other two mages finally returned and the sun had set, the seven of them went outside their little cabin. Sorano called out her pack of little angels, each grabbing a ceramic flower encasing a candle and lighting it up. Macbeth looked up in the air and smiled as the little angels began to dance around him. 

Erik chuckled and walked up to the smaller mage, the angels parting to let him through to his boyfriend and mate. Macbeth turned his gaze to him and his smile got wider. Erik reached out and wrapped his arm around Macbeth’s waist, pulling the illusion mage close to him. 

“Dance with me,” he murmured, already pulling Macbeth’s hand up to tangle with his own. 

Macbeth just tangled his fingers with Erik’s, rising his other hand to clench onto Erik’s shoulder. The two twirled in the soundless darkness, illuminated by the dancing candles as the rest of their guild watched the beautiful sight. 

Erik sighed and nuzzled his face into Macbeth’s hair, the smaller mage leaned further into his boyfriends chest, nestling his head under the dragonslayers chin. The fact that Macbeth had yet to develop the hearing magic made him glad, he didn’t want the surprise ruined because Macbeth could hear his thoughts. 

“Hey, baby,” he murmured, pulling away slightly. 

“Hmm?” Macbeth hummed, looking up at him. 

Erik grinned. Then dropped down on one knee.

Sorano screamed. Meredy shrieked. Jellal had a million thoughts running through his mind that never made it to his mouth because it had just stopped working. Sawyer whistled and cheered, and Richard burst into tears. 

Macbeth had tears pooling in his eyes, looking down at Erik on one knee before him, one hand holding his and the other holding a platinum ring with a small diamond surrounded by smaller rubies. 

“Erik,” he whispered, his free hand rising to cover his mouth. 

“We’ve loved each other for so long, and we’ve been together for a long while now. I love you with all my heart, and I know you love me too— Yes I can hear your answer just let me say the mushy speech!” Erik huffed. 

Macbeth let out a small giggle, but smiled and let Erik continue. 

“I don’t where I would be without you, Macbeth. You complete me in a way no one else ever could or can. You’re so precious to me, and I want to let the whole world know.”

Macbeth could feel the tears sliding down his face now. “I love you, Erik.”

Erik rose to his feet and smirked. “Love you too.” He slipped the ring onto Macbeth’s finger before gripping Macbeth close, picking him up and twirling them around. 

The rest of the guild burst into cheers, laughing and clapping for them. None of them could stop smiling as Erik twirled Macbeth around. When Erik finally put Macbeth down, he swooped him up in a kiss, and the guild cheered so loud he was surprised the town a few miles away didn’t hear them. 

When he finally let Macbeth go, the rest of the guild swarmed them, crowding around and joining up in a large group hug. Richard of course surrounding the rest of them. Usually Erik would groan, and Macbeth would just mumble about needing sleep, Sorano would screech about personal bubble. But they all just laughed.


End file.
